


Bored

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is bored. Jim has a solution.<br/>This story is a sequel to None.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> I was really, really bored at work the other day and so wrote this. It hasn't been betaed as it was meant as an Obsenad, but it grew a little long. Just to be safe I posted it here instead.

## Bored

by Mahlia Belonn

Author's webpage: <http://www.dot.net.au/~mahlia/>

* * *

Bored  
By Mahlia Belonn 

"Jim..... I'm bored," Blair whined.

"How about reading one of those journals you always complain about not having time to read?" suggested Jim. 

"Done that ........ For once I am up to date with everything."

"What about cleaning out that rubbish tip you call a room?" 

"Done that also." At Jim's raised eyebrow, Blair retorted, "I have..... It could even pass one of your inspections. The dust bunnies under the bed were huge and they attacked me when I went to get them out. I barely escaped with my life man!" 

Jim tried valiantly not to burst out laughing at his guide. He was really starting to look pathetic now. The combination of the puppy dog eyes and the pouting mouth made him look younger than he really was. Jim could feel his body responding as he longed to take his guide in his arms and kiss his boredom away, but he had never received any hint from his partner that this would be welcome. Jim was so busy thinking that he forgot to guard what he said. "Well how about making out with me on the couch?" he blurted out without realizing. 

Blair stared at Jim with a mixture of shock and something else in his eyes. "What did you say Jim?"

"H...h...how about m...m...making out with ........ me?" Jim stammered red-faced, looking anywhere but at Blair. Because he wasn't looking he didn't see the hope win out in Blair's eyes. The next thing Jim knew he had a lapful of Blair. 

"Oh god... Yes..." Blair managed before his mouth attacked Jim's. He had been waiting for this for so long, that he was not going to give Jim even the slightest chance of changing his mind. After a moment, Jim responded to the mouth on his. He ran his tongue over the full bottom lip asking permission to enter. Blair immediately parted his lips and Jim dove in. As soon as their tongues met, Jim forgot every objection he had ever thought of for not doing this and concentrated on getting to know every part of his guide. As their mouths and tongues continued their battle, hands started to explore. The need to touch skin was too strong, and two pairs of hands started throwing clothes everywhere. Soon they were naked and the feel of skin on skin enflamed them even more. When their hard cocks came into contact, the last of their control was lost. Pure instinct took over as they thrust against each other. As one they both reached the peak and came explosively. 

* * *

Jim's brain finally started to work again and he could feel their mixed semen cooling on their bellies. The warmth of his guide was stretched out on top of him, and he waited for him to rejoin the real world. He tightened his arms around his guide when he felt him stirring. Beautiful, blue eyes looked at him with such love, that he felt his heart swell. 

"I love you Chief," Jim whispered. Those beautiful blue eyes grew even brighter. "I love you too Jim."

They sealed their love with a kiss that said all that the words couldn't. "Hey Jim...."

"What Chief?"

"I'm not bored anymore," Blair replied before running for the bathroom with Jim close on his heels. The laughter when he was caught was soon transformed into moans, as his sentinel made sure that he wouldn't be bored ever again!" 

End 


End file.
